


假戏真作（下）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KT, M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	假戏真作（下）

  
光一向他靠近，吻上他的唇。

  
刚想那就和他演一遍吧，反正之前都亲了那么多次了。

刚突然觉得不对啊，刚才剧本没有接吻。

他推开光一“你又加戏！”

“反正我每次加戏导演都说挺好的”光一说  
“也是，你这方面是专家。”刚说道“那你让我给你说什么戏啊！”  
“我没有0的经验啊，还是需要刚前辈给示范。”  
“说的我有经验一样。”刚说

“我觉得你挺适合做0的”光一把他拉过来继续刚才的吻。  
刚的身体有反应了，“嗯……”

刚被光一紧紧的抓着，他推不开，他这几天晚上天天晚上做春梦，对象都是堂本光一，他觉得这是自己演戏的原因。他坚信自己爱的是女人，可是光一吻着他，他很喜欢。

光一把他推到床上，“不是演戏，刚，跟我做爱吧，我喜欢你。”

“......”刚看着他，不知道自己现在是不是喜欢他。刚觉得自己在电影里，但是身体想要他。

刚对他说“别说其他，你想做爱就做。”

“刚前辈还是不能接受我吗？”光一很失落  
“我...我不知道我现在是不是还在戏里没出来。”

光一抬起身，站了起来“对不起。”  
堂本刚可难受了，这半吊子感觉太难受了！

“你妈的，你怎么那么麻烦啊！”刚起身，把光一压在床上！“你要是不上，我就上了！正好我还想做一次攻呢！”

刚吻着他，刚觉得自己怎么好像要强奸他一样呢！

他想到了剧本，刚说道“你这么漂亮的身子，不让男人上太可惜了。”

光一想这是要演戏还是喜欢我呢？

光一想即使演戏这次演真了吧，他喜欢刚。

刚解开自己的裤子，他的下体对着光一的嘴。他用手插进光一的嘴里，让他张开嘴。

刚说“伺候我！”  
光一张开嘴吞吐着他的肉棒，刚摸着他的头，“不对！表情不对，不是享受的，是空洞的，脑子已经跟不上身体的感知一样。”

光一很不开心。  
光一加快了吞吐的速度，刚舒服的也想不到演戏的事情了，他高潮了。  
他射到光一的嘴里，光一吃了进去。

光一喘着气说道“你还是在和我演戏？”  
“不是....只是一瞬间想到了剧本。”刚说

光一把他拉过来，“你不要想其他的，只要想我！只想和我做爱，刚，我太痛苦了。你是直男没关系，虽然我不做下面的，但是我让你在上面。”

这个真诚的告白，刚不可能不动容了，“我好像是喜欢你了。”

“嗯？你喜欢我？”光一惊讶到。  
“是啊！我喜欢你！做吧！别让我再不上不下了。”

光一觉得刚接受自己了，他脱了自己的衣服，压在刚的身上，分开他的腿，没有润滑，光一让他把自己手指舔湿，开扩他的后穴。

“嗯....啊....”刚喜欢这个感觉。光一慢慢将自己插入他的身体的时候，刚还是好痛，但是还是想要他进来。

“真的好痛！我觉得我想重新演了，我刚知道这是一种什么感觉。”刚说

“我弄疼你了？”光一不敢动了。  
刚抱着他“没关系，继续。”

“刚前辈演的很好，和现在一样的。”光一吻着他。

“等下，你说让我上的啊！”  
“下次吧，我先教你怎么做”光一坏笑的说  
“这还用学？”  
光一在他身体里慢慢的进出着，“当然，刚来感受不一样的快感吧。”

“啊！”光一把他抱了起来，刚坐在他身上搂着他。

“刚前辈，自己动”

刚搂着他，他自己抬起腰，后穴找着自己的敏感点，在吞吐着他的肉棒。

“嗯……嗯……”他一声声的呻吟  
光一的肉棒又大了“好吃吗？”  
“嗯！太大了，我吃不下了。”刚说道  
光一被他刺激的又咬上了他的肩膀引得刚大叫“你怎么又咬我？”

光一把他压在床上，抬起他的腰，后穴朝上，光一一下插到底。

“啊！你慢点！”刚大叫

光一快速的抽插着，“啊！！太快了，啊！！光一！不行了！！”

刚高潮了，后穴收缩，光一还在干着他“啊！！！不！！不要了！！”

刚流下了眼泪，“不要了！啊！！！”

光一总算射了进去，“我爱你，刚。”光一吻着刚还在喘息的唇。

刚其实现在只是想满足身体的需要，对于光一的感情他也不知道。

  
之后刚有意躲他，但是《灰色》还在拍，他们的对手戏很多。

刚看着躺在床上的光一，刚恨着他，可是又爱着他。光一看着他只是开心。

“我以为再也见不到你了”光一说。  
“你看你现在这个样子。像从山口组出来一样，任人宰割！”  
“是啊，我好像从那时候开始，我开始有了变节的心了。”  
“我为了你国都灭了，你还不能有点牺牲？”  
刚看见他，再也忍不住了，把他抱住。

“cut！”导演喊到“堂本刚你已经从ashes of time 剧组出来了，你们是兄弟情，别演的跟爱上他了一样。”

“对不起...我先找下感觉。”刚觉得自己好像一碰上光一就变爱情了。

光一说“导演，我的理解这里面有点暧昧的感情是不是更好一点？”

“嗯……但是不能太过。”导演说道。

  
之后，灰色也杀青了，他们又各自忙自己的了，光一给刚打电话他也不接。

光一去刚的片场堵他。

  
“我爱你。”刚对着一个女人说“不要离开我。”  
女人流着泪“你又何必，放下我们都轻松。”  
刚把女人抱在怀里“我放不下！你也是爱我的，为什么你就不能接受我？”  
刚放开他，和她接吻，女人颤抖着搂着他，回应着这个吻。

“cut”导演喊到，“刚你感情不对，你自己再想想。”

“对不起。”刚最近心不在焉，他精神总是不能集中，他觉得自己已经忘了光一，不过是一夜情，但是他总是梦到他。

  
女人说，“刚你怎么了？我帮你再试试戏。”  
“我....”刚还没把话说完，就被光一拉走了。

“你怎么来了？我还在拍戏，走不开。”刚甩开光一。  
“你为什么不接我电话？”光一很生气  
“给我点时间。”刚低着头说  
“刚，你爱我，你为什么不能接受我？只因为我是男人。”  
“我不知道，到底是我，还是电影里的我爱你。”  
“刚，我不会放弃的！”光一搂着他。“我和你对戏，刚才的那个。”  
“啊？”

“我爱你，刚！”光一说“你不能离开我！”  
刚流着眼泪“你何必呢，你放下我们都轻松了。”  
光一一把把他抱在怀里“我放不下，你明明爱我，为什么就不能接受我？”  
光一放开他，刚看见光一也哭了，刚擦了他的眼泪，吻了上去。  
“我爱你！光一。不是演戏。”  
光一吻了回去，刚回应着他。  
光一说“你要是不要我，我就让电影里的情节在现，把你绑床上天天上你！”  
“你！！唉……也许你们就是一个人吧。”刚一直觉得他是本色演出。

“这个感情就对了！”一个人在旁边说。

  
他们俩分开看着那个人。

“她是导演？”光一问  
“不是，编剧....”刚说  
光一一脸无奈“Shadow，你真是阴魂不散啊！”

Shadow推着瓶底厚的眼镜说道“我要是不给刚加这段戏，你们俩能在一起嘛！不用谢我！”

Ashes of time要上映了，他们去做宣传。  
记者问“你们现实中，是不是也爱着对方”  
“我成功被掰弯了”刚笑着说  
记者也不知道他是不是开玩笑。

记者问光一“光一这次演戏有什么感想？”  
“刚前辈教会我很多啊，收获也很多。”他收获一个大活人。

记者问“床戏拍的那么自然不尴尬吗？”  
光一说“就让自己变成电影里的那个人，所以几乎就是想要刚前辈的心情演的”他是本色出演。

记者问刚“刚呢？”  
刚说“我演的比较辛苦，我是下面的，下次一定要攻回来。”

光一搂着他的腰“要不私下我让你攻回来。”  
“一言为定！Shadow，写剧本来！”

本剧终-by Shadow


End file.
